bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2
"I think I know how to reach you...." His free hand stretched outwards towards the fleeing Arrancar, and he focused his energy into the earth underneath him. It exploded all around him, rocks and boulders flying about at their target. However, no sooner did they leave the ground did they begin to disintegrate, the crumbs forming together to produce a sand-like material. Packed together and thick in density, it was very apparent that it had the strength to crush Grimmjow. However, it was moving at a much more versatile and flexible pace, flying in an acrobatic manner. It did not come as one.... but as many large and snake-like whips. This way, Grimmjow's chances of escape would be very limited. This kid couldn't be serious. An AERIAL attack? There had to at least be a limit. Grimmjow took off, heading directly up. Perhaps those things could only move so far. Alita was once again knocked away, however, it wasn't Kibō's intervention this time. Miharu looked closely to see a young boy about her age covered in an electric-aura. "Wai..Daiyaku?" Gaining the edge He wouldn't go far. Soon, the whips split and surrounded the ascending Grimmjow like a cage, preventing his escape. With his will, Kibō moved the wide and powerful whips toward the Arrancar, intent on delivering another punishing blow. Grimmjow placed his hand over his sword. "Grind! Pantera!" Grimmjow was surrounded by energy as his body began to change shape. The sand was deflected as energy surrounded Grimmjow during his transformation. His hand swiped through the energy cloud, and his appearance had changed drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth had become jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet had become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair was now very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes had enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears, which were now cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, it being replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing was now a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He also had blades protruding from his forearms and his calve As Kibō called off the sand, he finally allowed himself to notice the stranger's presence. Who was he? Whoever it was, he seemed to know Miharu.... and it seemed like he was an ally. Slowly, he picked up his sword from the ground and readied himself to fight once more. For now, it didn't matter. All he cared about was killing the Arrancar who dared to strike at him as well as his friends. "Daiyaku, why are you here?" Miharu asked, panting. "Saving you from getting wiped out of this dimension." The boy replied. His tone was different than before. Not as shy as his kind self, and not as harsh as his evil self. It seemed to be a mix of both. The confidence that his evil self had carried, and the carefulness the kind counterpart had. He changed in the last few weeks. He looked over at Kibō, Midoriko, and Grimmjow. "So, these Arrancar are the enemies, eh?" This prompted Kibō to look in his direction. "That's right... Miharu, you know this guy?" He questioned, looking over at the girl in question in the hopes that he would get some answers. "Former enemy of ours." Miharu replied. "However, he's changed and he's on my side now." There was a slight possessiveness to how she said "my". Kibō shrugged lightly, though he was inwardly relieved at the revelation. "Works for me." He said in a relenting manner. "Stay back for a bit Miharu. I've got this." Daiyaku assured her. He took a stance, his electric aura crackling and racing. Alita had been standing back to let them have their discussion, but now she took her own stance. "Little Prince Charming to the rescue?" She asked, laughing. "Let's see how long you last boy!" "Gladly." They both vanished, appearing at various points in the air, trading blows. Miharu watched in amazement. Grimmjow now started to make his move, flying like a loose cannon towards Kibō. He extended his claws, and they gleamed in the setting sunlight. "Fuck!!" As Kibō mentally swore, he instinctively raised one sword to block the oncoming attack. The weight, however, slammed him into the ground and caused a massive geyser of dust and dirt to erupt from the ground. The strength was phenomenal! He gritted his teeth, the veins bulging within his arms as he struggled against Grimmjow for dominance. However, even that was proving to be a godlike challenge. The Arrancar's strength had increased drastically, and he wasn't sure if he could hold off for much longer... Grimmjow vanished, his new speed astounding. He appeared behind the boy, extending his leg for a powerful kick. WHAM! Kibō let out a short scream as the blow slammed into his neck, his body careening forward. He tumbled unforgivingly across the ground, slamming headlong into one of the nearest houses. The crash caused debris to bury him underneateh, further injuring him. Grimmjow began to lunge after him, only to be blocked by Midoriko, whose blade was now pressing against his shoulder. She began to add pressure, only for Grimmjow to place a hand on the blade, pushing it off. His knee collided with her gut, and, grabbing her by the hair, he punched her in the face, shattering her mask. Then, he threw her away. "Cough! Gack!" Kibō was coughing, even as he shoved the debris from his body and forced himself out. Now, his body was covered in scratches, bruises, and minor cuts. But the concussive force applied to the blows that hit him made the pain even more worse. He crawled out of the ruins, forcing himself up to his hands and knees. This was getting bad... how was he supposed to counter that ridiculous speed?! Grimmjow began to flicker for a brief moment before appearing right in front of Kibō, swinging his clawed hands up like a blade. Meanwhile, Daiyaku and Alita were still at it, and Alita was gaining the upper hand. As they clashed once again and descended to the ground, Daiyaku was covered in several bruises and cuts. "Even with this spell I'm using, I can't seem to win." He hissed. "Just how strong are you?" "You'll never know, brat." She launched herself towards him, swinging her blade down in his shoulder and cutting right into the flesh. The relentless pressure was proving to be too much for Kibō. The nails slashed across his face, and he was once again forced down into the ground, vision blacking out. The rest of the world was now a haze, his eyes barely focusing to see everything clearly. The pain of his wounds was keeping him in his half-conscious state, and he was unable to defend himself. His body struggled to move, but found no direction. He was as helpless as a fish out of water. Grimmjow would not hesitate to finish him off now.... Grimmjow held up a hand. "Sayonara, kiddo." He began to charge a dark black Cero with blue outline. Then help came. Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow would've seen a leg swing towards him. But the speed would've been too great for him to perceive with his distracted thoughts. The heel of a sandaled foot struck his jaw, and he was thrown away from the fallen Kibō to prevent the boy's death. The brown-haired boy's eyes widened in shock, and he shakily brought his head up to stare at the side of a familiar blonde-haired woman, his vision slowly clearing.... Then, he heard the voice that brought relief to him. "Keep your hands off of my son, you overgrown feline!!!!" It was Kyashi, a look of anger on her face as she glared in Grimmjow's direction. "M...mom?!" Grimmjow groggily emerged from the rubble he was buried in, groaning. "Who the hell was that?" He muttered, clutching his head only briefly. He charged towards her, gripping a blue Cero in his hands. Then, he let it fly. Bravely, the woman stood her ground. She extended her hand out towards the Cero as it came towards her, her fingers closing slightly as it hit her palm. However, it proved to be an effective barrier against the blast. Her hair whipped behind her, and she winced against the bright light, but held firm against his power. Grimmjow held up his free hand, firing an extra Cero to throw the woman off. Letting out a howl of pain as the blade cut into him, Daiyaki kicked Alita in the chin, the blade pulling out of his skin as she moved, and he jumped back. "It seems my current power...is nowhere near enough to beat you." He panted, and formed a seal with his hands. Smoke began to surround him, and his power began to rise for all to feel. As the smoke faded, Daiyaku was revealed to have aged, looking much more like his older brother, and had power to match. "Da-Daiyaku?" Miharu was surprised. She hadn't expected this. "Like I said before." Daiyaku's deeper voice rang out. "Stand back Miharu, I've got this." "What the hell?" Alita cursed at this transformation. "Boy, what did you do?" "You'll never know." Daiyaku repeated her words from before and vanished, reappearing in front of her and slamming his fist into her jaw. It was a matter of seconds that decided Kyashi's next movement. With her hand still outstretched and blocking the first Cero, Kyashi moved in before the second Cero could hurt her. It was a bolestra movement, her body leaping towards his figure. It took milliseconds for her to reach the front of him, her outstretched hand closing around one of his own. Then, her opposite leg swung up to meet her newfound target's stomach with the same immense force that she had brought about before to him. The blow took Grimmjow, and the powerful Arrancar was winded and spit up blood from this blow. He fell to his knees. Just how strong was this woman. A grim smile crossed Kyashi's face as she watched the Arrancar fall. Her eyes turned towards her son for a moment. "Are you all right, dear?" She called out. When Kibou nodded (it was all he could do at the moment), she nodded back. "Good. Stay there... I'll finish this up for you." Her eyes narrowed after that, and she turned back towards Grimmjow once again, fists clasping and raising over her head. WHUMPF! Without hesitation or mercy, she struck the back of Grimmjow's head to force him completely to the ground. But the Arrancar managed to move, and her attack missed. The blade on his arm began to extend, and he slashed upward at her. Her fists slammed into the ground once the Arrancar moved aside from her blow. However, at the upward blow, she was forced to jerk back and lunge onto her feet once again, landing in an acrobatic backflip. Grimmjow got up, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "I'm not just going to keel over for you woman! You caught me by surprise, but this time, I'm going to rip you to shreds!" He began to flicker, and disappeared, appearing above her and swinging his leg down in a move reminiscent of an axe kick. WHUMPF! The blow collided with her raised arms, which had stuck themselves just above her head in order to keep the leg from reaching her head. She smiled grimly. "Fair enough, cause if you don't, I'll do the same to you." She fired right back, throwing him off. It was time to truly fight. As she leaped back, she grabbed her sword and unsheathed the blade, readying herself. Grimmjow let out a roar, sending shockwaves throughout the area. It was now clear who had the upperhand. Daiyaku was scoring blow after blow, and Alita was being forced onto the defensive. His older form was clearly much more powerful, as Alita was now bruised, battered, and looked thoroughly exhausted. "Fight, Kyosuke!" Immediately, Kyashi called upon the power of her Zanpakuto, and it shifted into its Shikai form. Gripping the hilt with both hands, she pushed forward against the shockwaves and attacked Grimmjow once more, using another bolestra in order to get close to him. Her sword did the rest, going into a flurry of attacks on his person. Grimmjow used the spikes on his arm to block, clashing blow for blow with the woman. Under normal circumstances, such a tactic would've worked. Grimmjow would've fought Kyashi to a stalemate. The Arrancar certainly had been at a good position to defend himself with his blades at exceedingly high speeds, and the blonde was in a good position to keep attacking until she chose to break off. However, it was the nature of Kyashi's Zanpakutō that killed any chance of defense. The killing edge was now capable of destroying anything within its path via a single slice. Nothing would escape its blows.... not even the thickness and density of Grimmjow's enhanced Hierro. Therefore, her blade wrecked his and sliced deeply into muscle and sinew several times in their clashes. "GRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The Arrancar let out a bloody cry as his arm began to be torn apart. Blood was spurting from the wounds, and he was lucky enough to use Sonído to escape. Clutching his arm, he wheezed. "Damn it..." He hissed. "Damn woman." He held out his working arm and hand. "I'll blast you into spirit particles!!!" He fired an instantaneous Cero Oscurous from his hand. Kyashi smirked. With a raise of her sword, she swung the blade into the blast, its sharp edge cutting into the blast as smoothly as butter. Grimmjow vanished with Sonido, attack from above with another Cero, hoping to catch Kyashi off guard. Kyashi's reflexes kicked in. With a Shunpo, she vanished away from him and stood ways off, an amused expression on her face. She was enjoying herself! A bit of arrogance came in, and she placed her free hand on her hip. "Seems to me like you're scared, kitty." She jeered him. "Afraid of a little flesh wound?" Grimmjow turned to glare. She was taunting him. He raised the torn arm, facing the elbow in her direction. This arm may have been useless in terms of close combat, but it still had value. From the elbow darts jutted out and he launched them off at Kyashi. These thing could hit with the force of a colliding tank. It was getting clearer and clearer that this person was nothing more than brute force. Kyashi leaned a little, about to dodge the attack-- But the rising of the earth in front of her cut her off. She was startled, her eyes staring at the massive wall as it shuddered under the pressure. It was immediately annihilated when the darts exploded, destroying her cover. However, she was able to avoid it in time. She smiled. "Not out of it ''yet, Ki-chan?" She thought, relieved that her son was up and fighting again. "Now the boy's back?" Grimmjow muttered. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a golden blast of energy, showing that Midoriko had risen again. Kibō sighed in relief at his lover's revival, his eyes not helping but glancing over in her direction. Thank Kami she was all right! Now.... with all three of them there, there was no possible way Grimmjow was winning this fight, especially with the wounds that Kyashi had delivered to him. If anything, they could wrap this up quickly before it could get any more out of hand. "Ascend! Caballero Azul!" A pillar of blue spiritual shot into the air, shocking everyone in the area. It began to spread out, enveloping everyone in the area, and, while causing no harm, gave them a sense of drowning mixed in with electrocution. ....But things had to get out of hand. Immediately, Kibō's vision blacked out once more, and his body fell to the ground in agonizing pain. His lungs felt like they were slowly being pressurized from the extremely powerful spiritual pressure. He struggled to breathe, dropping both of his swords in an effort to restore air to his person. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother in the same state, although she was faring considerably better. She wasn't allowing herself to fall, but she was staggering around and attempting to keep her balance. Alita had finally unleashed her Zanpakutō While Midoriko and Miharu were experiencing similar symptoms, Grimmjow and Daiyaku were the only ones left unharmed, Grimmjow because he was attuned to Alita's Spiritual Pressure, and she did not recognize him as a threat, and Daiyaku because his aura was protecting him from her energy. When the energy began to settle, Alita was standing there, still fully humanoid, albeit a change of outfit, wielding a shield and a lance, the latter of which seemed attached to her arm. And her spiritual energy was through the roof. "It's time boy." She growled. "Now, you're going to die. And I'll take the rest of your friends with you." She turned to look in Grimmjow's direction. "Grimmjow, if you don't wanna die, get the hell outta the way!" "R-right!" Grimmjow replied, jumping into the air and floating there. She held up her lance, and a black orb with blue outline began to form. "Oh no!" Midoriko thought, her mask shattering at the same time Alita began to charge up her attack. "Cero Oscuras!" She cried, swinging her sword in a wide arc, therefore releasing a huge black cero with blue outline. This blast was large enough to envelope them all, and much more powerful than Grimmjow's had been. Luckily, Kyashi reacted in time. Moving forth, she snatched her fallen son within her arms and performed a Shunpo in order to escape certain death. Midoriko followed them quickly, but Miharu, still weak from blood loss and the spiritual pressure assault couldn't move. Daiyaku used his enhanced speed to get to her, using his species' Kenpo to get here safely away from the blast. Alita frowned. "So they got away from it..." She hissed. She looked a look at Grimmjow. "What the hell happened to your arm?" "What do you think?" Grimmjow replied icily. "It's torn to near shreds." "Careless feline." She muttered. "You never could get a job done." "Shut it woman! Just get back to killing your quarry, I've got those three!" "Don't you mean four?" That was when a male and foreign voice spoke to them, calm and almost cold in nature. With long hair, and a Shinigami-like attire, it was easy for the enemy to assume that this was simply a nameless Gotei soldier assigned here. However, his allies knew him personally, as rival, bitter enemy, and now closest friend. He had been one of the many adversaries skilled enough to rival Ahatake in combat and survive, if only for a few times. With immense speed and without warning, he appeared behind Alita, his hand pointed like a spear and thrust forward for her back. The element of shock was being used. Would they expect his presence? Alita expertly countered with her shield, managing to push off and gain a bit of distance to turn and face her would-be assailant. "Now, who in the seven hells are you?" As she retreated from him, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed the blade slowly. "Injiki Ryūka, former Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 11th Division." He answered. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Whether or not that statement was sarcastic was hard to tell, for the man's voice kept any emotion from showing within. "A Lieutenant?" Alita repeated. "I see. This is going to be fun." Suddenly, a fist connected with Alita's face, and she flew torpedoing into the ground. Daiyaku was back. The aftershock of the blast had done more damage to his clothes than to him, his shirt having been ripped completely. His appearance was different now, his hair was much longer, long down past his back, and his electric aura was more fierce. This made Ryūka's eyes widen in surprise. However, he simply turned away from Daiyaku. It seemed like they didn't need much help here. But, it wouldn't hurt to stick around. After all, these guys weren't defeated just yet. His eyes drifted to his wife and son, the latter of which was being helped up onto his feet by the more enduring mother. Both of them had various forms of damage dealt by the aftershock, but otherwise they were doing great. Midoriko was in the process of checking on her little sister, her eyes Hollowfied, showing that she was ready to get back in the battle at a moments notice. "I believe this is over." Daiyaku held his hand to his side. "Shindō number 4! Raikiri!" Electricity crackled around his hand, forming a large light spear. He raised it. "Sayonara, Arrancar!" He threw the spear right down at the spot where Alita had landed. He waited, but did not hear the sound that signified it had pierced it's target. Wondering what had happened, he was about to descend to check, only to find a blast of light energy flying right past him. Alita was rising into the air. "Sorry to disappoint you kid. But it's not over yet. My Zanpakutō allows me to neutralize and reflect any water or lightning based moves my opponent can use. Techniques like that are useless." "Then I guess Kidō's out of the question...." Ryūka summarized. "I prefer using my blade anyway." Suddenly, a Garganta opened next to Alita, and out stepped a white haired Arrancar woman. She looked around the area, then at Grimmjow and Alita. She sighed. "What a mess this has become..." Alita and Grimmjow looked at her in surprise. "D-Diosa!!" And the reinforcements come.... "You've got to be kidding me....!!" Kibō hissed, breathing heavily as he rested his head onto Kyashi's shoulder. "Just how many more of these guys are there?!" "That's the question we should ask you." Diosa replied calmly, looking down at Kibō. "I was watching your battle, and I saw these three-" She gestured at Daiyaku, Kyashi, and Ryuka "-coming out of the woodwork like rats." This caused Kyashi to grin weakly, clearly amused by the statement. "You think we're just going to stand there and watch while you kill our family? It doesn't work that way, sweetie." She taunted, smirking. Her eyes met Diosa's, daring her to say otherwise. "We always look after our friends." Ryūka added simply, raising a lecturing finger towards the woman with her free hand. "Whatever reason you're choosing to attack them, you picked the wrong place to do it." "I've seen that, which is why I am here." She replied. "Alita, Grimmjow, we are pulling out for the moment." Needless to say, both Grimmjow and Alita were surprised to hear this, and began voicing their objects at the same time, loudly and so fast that were intelligible. "Silence!" Diosa raised a hand. "We are pulling out." "Wait a minute!" Kibō, alarmed by the statement himself, pushing himself out of his surprised mother's arms and staggering towards the airborne enemies. "Why did you even try to kill us in the first place if you're just gonna turn tail and run?! What was the point of this?!" "You were not the target at all boy." Diosa replied coldly. "You and your friends merely got in the way." "Then who in the hell was your target?" Kyashi demanded, glaring angrily at the three as she stepped right beside her son. "You actually expect an answer to that?" Diosa replied. "Unless you'd rather die." Daiyaku hissed. "Save your threats, Taishoku Kokumin, they bore me." She clicked her fingers opening a Garganta behind her. "These two and I will be taking our leave now. I advise that you don't follow us. Use this as a chance to...prepare." They remained silent as they listened to the words. Each of them stared at the three with varying expressions, though they all gave off clear hostility towards the three enemies. However, seeing them in a tactical retreat caused them to re-call their powers to themselves, their Zanpakutō returning to their sealed states. They sheathed their weapons, waiting for the three to retreat. As Diosa and her company walked into the Garganta, they looked down on their former opponents, and Diosa spoke again. "Those four that journeyed into Hueco Mundo. I have called off the attacks on them as well. Thank your lucky stars." The Garganta closed on them, effectively escaping. "So they were the targets...." A frown came across Ryūka's face, and he allowed himself to descend to the ground in order to meet his allies. Kyashi was the first to run over to him, with the certainty that Kibou was alright by himself. "Ahatake and Megami. For whatever reason, those Arrancar want to eliminate the whole Kurosaki family." "We can't allow them to get away!" Kyashi protested, raising her hands out in a frustrated manner. "We have to follow after them!" Daiyaku's aura began to fade, and his hair began to recede, returning to it's normal length. "Forgive me for suggesting, but wouldn't it be more advisable to wait until Ahatake and company return from Hueco Mundo? Seems slightly idiotic to head to face the enemy when your allies are coming right back here. You can all rest, regroup, and challenge them at a later date." Despite the man's advice, Kyashi scowled in resentment. She lowered her head to the ground, eyes averted. "We don't have time to wait!" She argued, snapping her head back up to Daiyaku. "They're aware of nearly all of us! The sooner we wait, the sooner they're able to trap us again!" She was partially hoping that Daiyaku had been wrong about their return, and that they too were pursuing the three... However, Daiyaku wasn't wrong. A Garganta ripped open in midair, and Ahatake, Rukia, Megami and Ginji, as well as the troops that had accompanied them, stepped out, looking weary. Ginji and Megami had seemed to suffer the worse injuries, mid-shallow to deep gashes covering the showing parts of their skin. Their clothing was partially ripped thanks to extensive damage delivered by Dordonii. Two of the troops were carrying the Major, while the Sergeant was off on his own, shotgun gripped tightly within his hands. As her eyes saw this, Kyashi gave an expression of frustration. "Damn it!" She cursed, knowing the chances of pursuit had been wiped away now. "Command had their head up their ass..." The Sergeant muttered, eyes scanning the area. "Where the hell's the backup that was supposed to come?" Ahatake fell to the ground in a sitting position. "I am officially exhausted..." He sighed. "I actually feel dead." He looked up at Kyashi. "What's wrong with you?" He asked curiously. Then he looked around to see the rest. "Ryuka? Daiyaku? Kibō? I change my question to what the heck are you all doing here?" "Helping out." Ryuka was the first to respond, walking up to Ahatake and motioning towards the reinforcements. "We heard the noise of the scuffle here and decided to investigate, but they fled. Because of their exhaustion, they weren't exactly up to chase after the three." He nodded his head towards the brooding Kyashi, who had her arms folded across her chest and her head hung in brooding. "Kya-chan's just a bit disappointed that we couldn't finish the deal right then and there." "I see." Ahatake replied, laughing. "I wanted to finish off that Shinigami-impersonating Arrancar. It wasn't easy watching them escape." "Yeah, well, now we've got a little bit of relaxation time until they get back.... or when we follow them." Ryūka answered smoothly. "While we do, we need to think up a game plan in order to prepare ourselves. They're gonna know we're coming." "Yeah, but I am thinking we all do that tomorrow." Ahatake groaned. "I'm bushed." "Whatever floats your boat..." "Ahhhh good." Ahatake said, collapsing onto the ground. ---- "Sir.. I regret to report that our attack against the Kurosaki Family was less than successful." The sound of a frustrated sigh was heard in the shadows. "Diosa... I remember telling you when you started this that I expected nothing but good results, did I not?" "Yes sir..." Diosa replied quietly. "B-but we're going to make another attempt. And this time, we intend for it to be successful." "For your sake, you should hope it will be." The End